


Damn You

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, set after Laurel found out about Oliver and Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Laurel tries to come to terms with what happened with Sara and Oliver.





	Damn You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the song prompt The Chain by Fleetwood Mac, specifically the lyrics "Listen to the wind blow Watch the sun rise Run in the shadows Damn your love Damn your lies".

Laurel couldn't sleep. No matter how much her parents told her it was important for her to rest, even when she could still hear them crying in the other room, it was impossible to get her brain to stop running at the highest speed.

So she took her phone (still somewhere in the back of her mind thinking that this was all wrong, that Sara was not dead, that she would never have done this to her, that Oliver would never have done this) and she left through the window, something she hadn't done for a while, but that seemed prudent now since her parents would just worry about her and she didn't want to upset them even more.

She walked for a long time, not aware of her surroundings. In some corner of her mind she knew she needed to avoid dark alleys. Even when right now, everything seemed shattered, she still didn't want to put herself in unnecessary danger.

Somehow, after a long while, she ended up by the water and sat down by the shore, listening to the wind blow for what seemed like hours, her mind stuck on how they could have done this to her. How could the two people she loved the most in this world have lied to her? How could they go behind her back like that? 

She was so angry at them but then she remembered that they were dead and somehow that made her even more angry because it felt like she didn't have the right to be angry, but she also couldn't be sad they were dead because of what they had done. It was incredibly confusing and just too much.

At some point, when the sun already came up on the horizon, she screamed. Damn them! Damn their love, damn their lies! Damn them to hell!

Suddenly, her phone rang, and some stupid hope stirred inside her saying that it was Sara, that all of this had just been a mistake. But it was just her father, having realized she was not at home. She answered the phone and told him where she was, not wanting to be rude but not having it in her to talk much. Her father seemed to understand and told her he would come to pick her up.

She hung up the phone and nearly threw it into the water, but stopped herself at the last moment and just put it back into her pocket. And then she broke down and cried even more, until it seemed she had no tears left.

There was no mistake. Sara was dead. Oliver was dead. This was her reality now.


End file.
